Last Chance on the Stairway
by Karasuki1
Summary: A three-part, A/Z song fiction, to be continued...*the characters are under my control, so don't complain* Finished
1. Last Chance On the Stairway

Last Chance On The Stairway  
  
Slayers: Not mine  
  
Last Chance On The Stairway: As performed by Duran Duran  
  
Story: Mine  
  
I don't remember quite how I met you  
  
Wasn't long ago  
  
I just get a picture of sun in your eyes  
  
The waves in your hair  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelgadis was heading back to see Amelia. He had not found his cure nor the courage to tell her how he felt about her, but a long forgotten memory. Seeing the bracelet she had given normally made him think of what she had first said about him.  
  
(Who's that scary guy?)  
  
What she had said hurt him in some deep part, but he wouldn't let it show. However, that was the harshest thing she ever said about him. Shortly after that incident, the young, clumsy, justice-loving princess had protected him, even though she hadn't had too. The feeling he got around her, then and now, was something he always hid though he hadn't been sure why. Now he was certain he knew why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maybe it's something said in a movie  
  
Or you could've said last night  
  
It just took me out on a limb  
  
And I don't really know what I'm doing here  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She took the curlers from her hair, letting the deep violet curls fall to her shoulders. They framed her face in a way that made her look like her mother. Amelia took at the bracelet she had kept for two long years. She hid it away again, the sight of it hurting her as she thought of Zelgadis. He had come back to Seyruun with her, staying long enough to make her a promise and to give her that first kiss. The days of waiting were over now that she had turned twenty, now that she had to get married. She still had faith that he'd come. He only had a few hours before she was to be married. Amelia prayed and prepared for her marriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And sometimes I'm caught in a landslide  
  
And my beats so in time  
  
Can you look at me  
  
I'm out of reach  
  
I'll talk if it feels right  
  
I've had my last chance on the stairway  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He collapsed, but got up again quickly. The things he was remembering tried to paralyze him, but the chance to see Amelia drove him to go farther than he imagined. When he reached the white city's walls, his heart froze. The announcements were everywhere and they had her name on it. The princess, the girl he had just traveled so far for, was getting married. "Amelia, Amelia..."  
  
(Take this...then you'll have a reason to come back.)  
  
The streets were deserted and silent as he walked along. "She's marrying someone else...she's-" He cut himself off as he looked closer at one of the announcements. He still had time, not much, but he thought Amelia could be convinced into postponing the wedding to check his word. Zelgadis began to run again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Funny it's just like a scene out of Voltaire  
  
Twisting out of sight  
  
Cause when all the curtains are pulled back  
  
We'll turn and see the circles we've traced  
  
Ain't no game (ooo-ooo)  
  
When you're playing with fire  
  
It doesn't seem right that we fight  
  
So the party runs all night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her father came into her room, hating to see her this way. Amelia feigned a smile for him. "Hi daddy...Is it time already?"  
  
"Not yet. I was just checking in on you."  
  
"Oh." She wanted to open the drawer again, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong for her kingdom. When the cool metal touched her skin she jerked. "Daddy, what are you-"  
  
"Your mother wanted you to wear this on your wedding day, just like she and her mother did." Prince Phil kissed her cheek and looked her over again. "I'll come back when it's time."  
  
Amelia touched the locket. "Thank you." As the door shut and his footsteps faded she began to cry. Things were falling apart again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And sometimes I'm caught in a landslide  
  
And my beats so in time  
  
Can you look at me  
  
I'm out of reach  
  
I'll talk if it feels right  
  
I'm so nervous to say  
  
Tell me can't you see  
  
And if you want I'll fall off forever  
  
I can't say no more  
  
Baby dance with me  
  
And please don't say leave it till later  
  
I've had my last chance on the stairway  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelgadis couldn't get in by any normal routes. All of the gates were heavily guarded and there was to be no entrance without an invitation or proper attire. Zel had neither. With his brain on overdrive and time running out, the task was twice as difficult as it would have usually had been to him. The chimera remembered that he had scouted the palace once, when Prince Phil was said to be dead, and things like that committed themselves to his memory whether or not he wanted it. However, it wouldn't come to him. Only Amelia's soft, sometimes timid voice came.  
  
(Sometimes I get lost in the garden for hours and no one can find me...my sister showed me the way once, but she never came back.)  
  
"The garden..." It was the only place where there had never been guards and he prayed that today would be no different, that she had left it that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wonder why (wonder why ooo-ooo)  
  
What makes me rise so high  
  
Maybe it's something they put in your perfume or the look in your eyes  
  
It could be the atmosphere sinking  
  
Ooo I don't even know what you're thinking  
  
I don't even know what you're drinking  
  
But it keeps this heaven alive  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The princess opened her window to let in the fresh air. The mixed fragrance of the garden's flowers made her feel refreshed. She stood on the balcony, once again thinking of the man she loved. It had been here where they had said goodbye and here she had stood as she watched him leave the palace. Amelia closed her eyes. She wanted to be in that moment again, even though it was painful. *What matters...the only thing that made it matter...is that he looked back.* She opened her eyes, blinking in disbelief at the disheveled figure in the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And sometimes I'm caught in a landslide  
  
And my beats so in time  
  
Can you look at me  
  
I'm out of reach  
  
I'll talk if it feels right  
  
I'm so nervous to say  
  
Tell me can't you see  
  
And if you want I'll fall off forever  
  
I can't say no more  
  
Baby dance with me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Amelia!" He knew she saw him, the only out of palace thing in the garden. "Amelia!" Her name was all he could manage.   
  
When he saw the look on her face, his hope seemed to die away. The princess turned and ran away. *What was I thinking? What did I think she'd-*  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!"  
  
He whirled, his legs nearly giving out as he did. She stood on the back steps of the palace looking at him and clenching something in her hand. Zel was in awe of how she looked in her wedding gown. "Amelia, there's something-"  
  
"What are you doing here?" boomed a strange man's voice.  
  
"-something that you have to do before you get married. There's something you have to remember."  
  
She studied him for a moment, then turned and whispered to her father. He nodded and herded the gathering crowd back inside. "Mr. Zel-" He had come closer, but exhaustion overcame him. She caught him, lying him down on the ground. Amelia performed recovery on him, giving him one last chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And please don't say leave it till later  
  
I've had my last chance on the stairway  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Dream a Little Dream of Me  
  
Slayers: Not Mine  
  
Dream a Little Dream of Me: As performed by The Mamas & The Papas  
  
Story: Mine!  
  
Stars shining bright above you  
  
Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"  
  
Birds singin' in the sycamore tree  
  
Dream a little dream of me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The five-year-old boy stayed close to his grandfather as they entered the palace's courtyard. He had never been in a place like this, not like the White Magic capital. Realizing he had never traveled with his grandfather before, he asked, "Why are we doing here?"  
  
"Children should be seen, not heard Zelgadis." He quirked an eyebrow at that, pondering the repercussions of a comeback to that ironic statement and decided it wasn't worth the trouble. He remained quiet.  
  
The crown prince and princess met them and she took him away from his grandfather. "What's your name little one?"  
  
"Zelgadis." *I don't want to be here. Something is wrong...*  
  
She led him into a playroom where a girl a little older than him seemed to torturing her toys. "This is my oldest daughter. I think you two will have fun. Gracia?"  
  
She came over, smiling evilly. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Be nice."  
  
"If you wanted nice, then you should get Amelia." The girl laughed, making her mother and the boy cringe.  
  
"What are you?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"This just isn't going to work, is it?" she sighed.  
  
Zelgadis's eyes widened and he gave her an odd look. "What's that mean?"  
  
The girl laughed again. "He doesn't even know why he's here. That's just typical."  
  
"What? What is she talking about?" He began to back out of the room, then turned and ran away. *Trouble, I knew it.*   
  
He ducked into a room where the door was cracked open. "What's that guy up to?" He heard a rustling in the back and turned to see he was in a bedroom. "Uh-oh."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
*No sudden moves...just slowly-*  
  
"Ah..." The little girl crawled to the edge of the bed, then fell off. "Waaah!"  
  
"Sh, don't cry!" He closed the door, then went over to her. "Oh c'mon, please stop." He tried to put her back on the bed.  
  
"No!" She smacked him.  
  
Zelgadis set her down and she stopped crying. "I thought you said no."  
  
"No." She began to suck her thumb.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Say nighty-night and kiss me  
  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
  
Dream a little dream of me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched her for a moment in silence. "What are you?" he asked warily, hoping she wouldn't start crying.  
  
"Amelia," she said around her thumb.  
  
"Oh." *Great, I'm stuck in here with another-* "Ow!" Amelia giggled as the ball bounced off his head again. "Quit it!" He took the ball and put it on the bed where she couldn't reach it.  
  
"Uh!" She crawled over to the bed. Amelia grabbed the footboard, pulled herself to her feet, and tried to get her toy. However, she didn't have enough lower body strength to support herself. The little princess gave out a squawk as she fell on her butt.  
  
Zelgadis watched her eyes fill up with tears. He got the ball and set it in her lap. "There. Don't cry."  
  
"Meany."  
  
He was hit on the head again. "Amelia!"  
  
"Ball!"  
  
He kicked it back to her. "What do you want?" She rolled it back to him, then looked at him expectantly. "You want to play?" She nodded. He sighed, sat down, and rolled the ball back to her. *At least she's not bouncing it off my head anymore...and she's not crying.*  
  
"Ball."  
  
"Are you always this annoying?"  
  
"Yes." He quirked an eyebrow and she bounced the ball off his forehead.  
  
"Would you cut that out?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Zelgadis began to play the game with her. She seemed enthralled with the simple game and he asked, "How old are you?"  
  
"One."  
  
"That explains it."  
  
She picked up the ball and threw it at the door. "Stop it." Amelia crawled back over to the bed and attempted several unsuccessful times to get back onto the bed. She gave a little sound of frustration, then pulled the blanket off the bed.  
  
He watched as she arranged herself in the comforter. *That's why she's in a bad mood. I woke her up.* He went over to her and picked her up.  
  
"Uh?" She tried to squirm out of his hold, but he got her on the bed. When she got there, she started to reach for the blankets and nearly fell off the bed again.  
  
"Hold on, Amelia." He gathered up the blanket and climbed onto the bed. "Here. Now go to sleep." She was almost asleep when he said that, so he received no answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stars fading but I linger on dear  
  
Still craving your kiss  
  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
  
Just saying this  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crown princess took a break from her search for the little boy to check on her youngest daughter. "Ame-chan?" she asked softly as she entered the room. "Ame-chan, are you-" She became quiet when she saw them there. Zelgadis was sleeping uneasily, moving over the blanket. However, there was a little hand clasped around his ankle. She uncovered the little girl and removed her hand. She tucked her in on one side off the bed, then did the same with the boy. "At least you two get along. That's a start." She left again, leaving the door open just a crack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
  
Dream a little dream of me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He felt a sharp, little pain in his side. At first he ignored it, but as it continued, he opened his eyes. "What do you want?" Amelia poked him again. "Cut it out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ame-chan? Are you awake?"  
  
She stopped, then crawled to the edge of the bed. "Mama?"  
  
Her mother came in and heard a thud as she went to pick up here daughter. "Zelgadis, you don't have hide." She lifted Amelia up and moved over to where he was. "Come on, your grandfather's waiting for you."  
  
He gave an embarrassed smile as he stood up. *Saved at last.* "Thank you."  
  
"Zel."  
  
He cringed at that. "Yes, that's his name. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked down to the library and the crown princess set Amelia down in a chair. She took a paper from her pocket and tore off a small piece. "Zelgadis, come here please."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She gave him a pen and whispered in his ear, "Can you write your last name?"  
  
"Uh-huh." He wrote his name without asking why.  
  
"Zelgadis, it's time to go," Rezo said.  
  
"All right."  
  
Then he remembered nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stars fading but I linger on dear  
  
Still craving your kiss  
  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
  
Just saying this  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He felt the cool, dampness on his forehead, but didn't open his eyes. His sense of reasoning kept trying to link the memory to why it made him feel the need to return to Seyruun as soon as he could. It kept falling short. There was an annoying little pain in his side, brief and periodic. He ignored it as long as he could, but then he opened his eyes. "Amelia?"  
  
She looked at him and sighed. "What did you want?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
  
Dream a little dream of me 


	3. I'm Free Heaven Helps the Man

I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)  
  
Slayers: Not Mine  
  
I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man): As performed by Kenny Loggins  
  
Story: Mine!  
  
Looking into your eyes I know I'm right  
  
If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight  
  
We only get one chance  
  
But nothing ties our hands  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked up into her eyes. He noticed how dark it was and that she was still in her wedding dress. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Nearly six hours. Mr. Zelgadis, what in the world were you thinking? Why did you-" He cut her off with a kiss. At first she tried to pull back, but then she leaned into it. Almost as quickly as he started it, Amelia pulled back and turned away from him. "We can't do this. I'm getting married tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why did you come here? You said you had something to tell me."  
  
Zelgadis stood up. "No, there's something you have to remember."  
  
"What do I need to remember?"  
  
He sighed. "When we first met. Do you remember that?"  
  
"It was when we first saw Copy Rezo."  
  
"No."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "That *is* the first time we met." When he shook his head her cheeks heated with irritation. "Then when did we meet before that?"  
  
"Just come with me." Before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You're what I want  
  
Listen to me  
  
Nothing I want  
  
Is out of my reach  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat in one of the chairs, not looking at him as he took another book from the shelf. "Why are we in *here*? There's nothing new in here for your cure, you know."  
  
"That's not what I'm looking for. This is the last place I saw you before the Copy Rezo incident."  
  
"And I just don't remember it? I'm not stupid."  
  
He looked at her. "I never said that. You were just...very little." When he got no reply from Amelia, he went back to looking through the books. None of them seemed particularly special, even the spell books. However, he wasn't about to be put off by uncertainty or Amelia's bad mood.  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked as she stood. "This would go faster if I knew so I could help."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but it's something important."  
  
"Then how do you know it's in here?" She made him turn around and look at her. "Mr. Zelgadis," she warned.  
  
Zel looked at her for moment, then said, "That necklace was your mother's, wasn't it?"  
  
She took a step back and blinked, partially in shock and partially in anger. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Amelia-"  
  
Tired and frustrated, she pulled it off and threw it at him. "Just stop it, all right?" She sat down again in a sullen silence.  
  
It clicked open as it landed in his hand and the small slip of paper came out. He looked at the pictures and recognized both of the girls immediately. *She never even opened it.* Then he set it down and opened the paper. *Cepheid, I can be so dumb.* He turned back to the bookshelf, tracing his finger across the authors' names. He finally found his own last name on a spine and pulled out the book. His cheeks tinted at the title. *I can't believe I didn't see this before.*  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I'm Free)  
  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
  
(I'm Free)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He reread the title, then said, "Because you're cute when you're mad." Zelgadis saw her face redden out of the corner of his eye. When he opened the book, he was presented with what he thought had been looking for. When Amelia came up to him, he handed her the book and locket.  
  
"What-" She cut herself off when she saw the title. The princess began to flip through, noting that all the pages were blank. "Mr. Zelgadis?" He silently handed her the paper he had found. *If this is what I think it is...* She read it twice, her eyes becoming misty when she recognized her mother's handwriting. "I was one? How was I supposed to remember that?"  
  
"That's all you have to say?" he asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"No." She studied him for a moment. "I guess...I guess there'll have to be some changes made to the ceremony tomorrow."  
  
"That wasn't funny."  
  
"I know." She kissed him lightly. "I have to show this to daddy first thing in the morning, but right now I need some sleep."  
  
"All right. Goodnight, Amelia."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Running away will never make me free  
  
And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee  
  
But I wanna hold you now  
  
And I won't hold you down  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelgadis walked the hallway in the darkness, waiting for the morning to come. There was an overwhelming desire just to leave, to let things remain as they were, but he felt right going along with this. He stopped at her door every time he came to it. He resisted the urge to go in and walked on, yet kept coming back to it. Just before dawn, he stopped halfway around the corner. A man came out of Amelia's room, the light of his candle illuminating both of their faces. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Amelia's fiancé. You're the one who ruined our wedding."  
  
"You shouldn't have even planned a wedding. She doesn't love you."  
  
The man smirked. "And she loves someone like you? I doubt that."  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself? Did you ever ask her why she was marrying you in the first place?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Yes." Zelgadis wanted this guy to leave now.  
  
"Because of this?" He held up a piece of paper, smirking even more than before. "So you're the grandson of the Red Priest and you think you're worthy of a princess? Hardly." He touched the edge of the paper to the flame of his candle. It went up in smoke.  
  
The chimera scowled, then said, "Why don't we deal with this on other terms?"  
  
"You want to fight me? Why not. The winner gets to marry the princess."  
  
"Fine." The man let the ashes of the letter fall to the floor, then walked away. Zelgadis took in a normal breath and touched Amelia's door. *I'm sorry, Amelia.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm shaking the past  
  
Making my breaks  
  
Taking control  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I told you the wedding was yesterday, but no, you wanted to stop at that all-you-can-eat restaurant, Miss Lina," Filia said angrily.  
  
"Oh, dear," Sylphiel said.  
  
"Well, *she'll* probably understand. Anyway, who the heck is this Prince Terrell anyway?"  
  
"The new prince of Seyruun?" Gourry piped up.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Will you two cut it-" The golden dragon stopped when she saw a familiar face. "Isn't that Mr. Zelgadis?" she asked, pointing.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. I wonder what he's up to." She ran over to where he was, yelling, "Zel! Hey, Zelgadis!"  
  
"She's an embarrassment."  
  
"No, she's just Lina." Sylphiel sweatdropped as she said this simple truth.  
  
"We don't know her, okay?" They went over to the crowd of people.  
  
Amelia rushed out of her father's study and went to find Zelgadis. When she didn't find him in his room, the library, or the garden, she became worried. *Where is he?* She went back into her room. There was a note on her bed. "What?" The princess read the note. "Oh Cepheid, no." Amelia ran out of the palace to where the two men were.  
  
"So who's your little girlfriend?" Terrell asked, smirking.  
  
"What did you say?" Lina's eye twitched and Zelgadis put a hand on her shoulder. With a quick glance he told her, *Just go find Amelia.*  
  
"Hey Gourry, you and Sylphiel should get going."  
  
"Right." They cut through the crowd and Lina rejoined Filia.  
  
"What's going on?" the golden dragon solicited from another bystander.  
  
"That young man over there was supposed to marry the princess yesterday, but the other man interrupted. Now they're fighting to see who'll get to marry her."  
  
"That doesn't sound like something Miss Amelia would agree to," Filia stated.  
  
Lina looked at the men. "She probably doesn't know about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I'm Free)  
  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
  
(I'm Free)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amelia wasn't watching where she was running and ran straight into someone. She fell on her butt. *Ow, I'm such a klutz…*  
  
"Hey, it's Amelia. Lina sent us to look for you," Gourry said stupidly.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They're only a few blocks away, Miss Amelia."  
  
She quickly stood and tried to leave, but the swordsman held her back. "You shouldn't go there."  
  
"I have to. I have to stop them!" The princess continued to struggle in vain.  
  
"Gourry dear, I think she's right."  
  
He looked at the girls, then loosened his hold on Amelia. "All right, let's go." They went as fast as they could, just short of running.  
  
They were almost equal in their swordsmanship, but Zelgadis had an obvious advantage. He could almost hear Terrell's movements and caught the prince off guard several times. He was fighting as fair as he could with the attributes given to him by Rezo.  
  
The young prince was not so honorable. He taunted the chimera every chance he got, mainly about Amelia. He wanted Zelgadis jumpy. His plan would be set in motion the moment she arrived.  
  
"She likes to compare herself to you, to make her feel as beautiful as she is," he goaded.  
  
*CLANG*  
  
"You know nothing about her," Zel growled.  
  
"I'll know her well enough tonight."  
  
Lina watched as the chimers became angrier than she had ever seen him. The fighting became more intense, but her attention was diverted. *He brought her here? That mor-*  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Her voice was shriller than normal yet still familiar. "Stop!" The princess got between the two men, breathless and flushed.  
  
"Amelia, get out of here."  
  
"But-"  
  
Lina's eyes widened as she saw what Terrell was doing. "Zel, watch-" Before she could finish her warning, the prince struck.  
  
The chimera tried to pull Amelia back, but was too slow. The sword, charged with a spell to poison Zelgadis, barely cut the man's shirt but hit the princess perfectly. "Wha…" She sank to her knees, hands clasped to her stomach. As Zelgadis dropped to his knees she fainted against him.  
  
"Amelia! Amelia, hold on, I-"  
  
"Fireball!" Lina smirked as Terrell fell charred to the ground.  
  
"Miss Lina, you shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"Oh c'mon Filia, what could…" She trailed off as she watched Zel casting recovery on the girl and it's apparent ineffectiveness. "Damn, what did that guy do?"  
  
"That's why you shouldn't be hasty."  
  
"He was going after Zel," she pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but still."  
  
They went over to them, the group now complete. "Come on, Amelia. You can't die now," he whispered. "Work, dammit!"  
  
"Sylphiel, can you help her?"  
  
"I might be able to, but we should try recovery together first." Lina nodded. The two females joined Zel in the spell. The princess's wound closed, but she remained pale and unconscious. "All right, I'll try now." Gourry had to forcibly move the chimera away to give the sorceress room to work. When she finished the spell, Sylphiel looked up at Lina. "She's alive, but I don't know how much longer she'll last. That spell was meant to kill Mr. Zelgadis after all."  
  
"You're saying there's nothing you can do?"  
  
"Zel, calm down."  
  
"Easy for you to say," he commented softly. He moved close to the dying princess. *Why does it always have to be you?*  
  
"Mr. Gourry, Miss Sylphiel, please stand back," the hereto-quiet dragon priestess commanded. "Miss Lina, I'll need you to cast two spells for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Zelgadis looked up at Filia. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"One of those spells you never think you'll use. I have to tell you that you could die from this." "I don't care."  
  
"But you may survive while Miss Amelia doesn't as well."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
She nodded. "Miss Lina, cast a sleep spell on him, as strong as you can."  
  
"Right." The petit sorceress used the talismans she got from Xellos to strengthen the spell. "Sleeping!"  
  
Zelgadis was instantly asleep and Gourry had to catch him so he wouldn't land on the girl. Once they were side by side, Filia resumed giving orders. "Cast a barrier spell around the three of us. You two try to get anyone else away from here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Three? What about me?" Lina asked.  
  
"If you want to risk dying, go ahead and join us."  
  
"No thanks." She cast the barrier. Listening closely to the dragon priestess's words, Lina realized Filia was scared. *I hope she knows what she's doing.*  
  
White streams of light flowed from the two unconscious figures and combined above them. Filia cupped it in her hands, then knelt between them. She pulled the light into two nearly equal pieces. *Here goes nothing.* The priestess forced the halves into Amelia and Zelgadis's bodies. A brilliant illumination blotted out the occupants of the barrier. "Aaaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
"Filia!" She removed the barrier and fumbled towards the three. "Filia!"  
  
"Miss Lina…" She looked up at the small woman. "Look."  
  
Amelia's rosy complexion had returned and she seemed to be breathing normally. Lina was smiling, but it faltered when she looked at Zelgadis. "What did you do?"  
  
"They're alive, that's all that matters. We need to get them to bed though."  
  
She nodded in agreement. They went to the palace, Gourry carrying Zel and Filia lugging the princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You're what I want  
  
Listen to me  
  
Nothing I want  
  
Is out of my reach  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amelia blinked her eyes open and started at the ceiling in her bedroom. As in the last few days, it only took seconds for tears to form in her eyes. *Zelgadis…*  
  
Lina pressed the girl back down. "You're not well enough to get up yet. I know you want to see Zel, but he's still unconscious."  
  
"I'm fine. I don't even remember what happened after I tried to stop the fight."  
  
"That's good, you still need your rest. Haven't I already told you what happened?"  
  
"Yes." She curled into a ball and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Alright. Now stay put."  
  
He was warm. *I must be in Hell. I've never felt like this.* Then a shiver ran through him. He moaned.  
  
"Sh. Sh."  
  
Zelgadis froze, feeling the body pressed against his. *What?* He let his hand light on the arm around his waist and trailed it to her throat. "Amelia?" he whispered as he opened his eyes.  
  
She looked up at him, smiling. "I thought I could wake you up."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I nearly died. Filia used a special spell that nearly killed us both."  
  
"But we're here."  
  
"After nearly a month." She traced a finger down his chest, eliciting a satisfying shiver from him. "You look so different now."  
  
"What? What happened?" Zel tried to get up, but the princess pinned him down. He looked up at her blushing face as she straddled him. As he lifted his hand to touch her face, two things caught his attention. The gold ring gleamed against pale pink skin and he asked, "Am I going crazy?"  
  
"No." Her cheeks tinted more as his body reacted to her positioning.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Will you stay put?"  
  
He flushed, feeling his cheeks burning more than ever. "Yes."  
  
Amelia settled down beside him again. "Filia told Lina it was a side effect of the spell. From what she could explain to Lina, we both *did* die, but the spell catches the spirit before it can escape."  
  
"But how did this happen?"  
  
Amelia struggled with words, blushing a little. "For a few seconds, we were one…entity. The spell Rezo cast on you only affected your body, but Filia's spell counteracted that. She is a golden dragon after all." She became quiet, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"And this?"  
  
"A wedding gift from Filia. She couldn't stay." She held up her small hand, which had an identical band on it. He looked at her expectantly. "She had to go back to get little Val."  
  
"I see." He gently kissed her, pressing his warm lips to hers for the first time. "Amelia," Zelgadis murmured.  
  
She let her hand return to his waist. "Why did you agree to that stupid fight?"  
  
"I didn't think your father would agree to us getting married without-"  
  
"Without this?" she asked, revealing the paper with the missing corner.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had the feeling Terrell was watching us, so I made a copy. He must have thought I was stupid to leave it out."  
  
"Where did you have it?"  
  
She blushed again and averted her eyes. "Someplace I knew no one would look."  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
"Sh. It's not like that. Anyway, Lina doesn't know I'm here." She kissed him lightly. "Don't even think about going anywhere, all right?"  
  
"I don't think I can, even if I wanted to." He cupped the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss. "I'll be waiting." She got up and left. He smiled and settled back into sleep. He was where he wanted to be. This made him feel more limitless than ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I'm Free)  
  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
  
(I'm Free)  
  
Fin 


End file.
